


Bound

by Phygasm (Phylix)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Genzo - Freeform, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Top Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phygasm
Summary: Written for the Genzo Charity Zine~~~~~~~It started as only an itch; an annoyance that festered just under Genji's skin. He would run his hands against the cybernetic mesh that covered his sensitive skin with a vain hope that it would satisfy the need to scratch, only to have it redouble itself just moments later. The creeping desire spread over his back and down his legs. It left him irritated and annoyed with everyone that approached.The unsettling sensation of something crawling just under his flesh, just under his synthetic skin had happened before. Genji always assumed it was another side effect of his surgeries. It was an underlying reaction to the mixture between organic and cybernetic body parts.  Angela had warned him all those years about phantom pains and itches that would manifest themselves in times of stress.And Overwatch reforming was just enough stress to leave him exhausted.He needed peace. Tranquility. Space to refocus his mind and allow the dragon within him to settle once again.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



It started as only an itch; an annoyance that festered just under Genji's skin. He would run his hands against the cybernetic mesh that covered his sensitive skin with a vain hope that it would satisfy the need to scratch, only to have it redouble itself just moments later. The creeping desire spread over his back and down his legs. It left him irritated and annoyed with everyone that approached.  

 

The unsettling sensation of something crawling just under his flesh, just under his synthetic skin had happened before. Genji always assumed it was another side effect of his surgeries. It was an underlying reaction to the mixture between organic and cybernetic body parts.  Angela had warned him all those years about phantom pains and itches that would manifest themselves in times of stress. 

 

And Overwatch reforming was just enough stress to leave him exhausted.

 

He needed peace. Tranquility. Space to refocus his mind and allow the dragon within him to settle once again.

 

He wandered into Bastion's garden, knowing the tender gardener would be away on morning routines. It left him with quiet hours to calm his mind and settle his turbulent soul without the fear of being caught.

Genji worked quickly at the latches of his lightweight armor, setting the pieces in a neat pile close by when he finally decided to move.  He needed to find comfort once again in his own skin. Find the peace that came from drinking in the crisp scent of the sea mist that wandered into the base in the mornings. He desired to lay against the cool, dewy grass and let it tickle at his back while the warmth of the sun heated him from above.  

 

He needed to feel that connection with the earth and feel his place in it. He needed a moment to forget the aching scars of his body. The tightness of the skin as it connected to a metal framing. He needed the gentle breeze to ruffle his dark hair. 

 

Nudity would only be a temporary relief though.  

 

The moment he surrendered back to the waking world, the prickling need would return. It would curse him and crawl through his veins. The dragon was angered, and she could not be satisfied.

 

Satisfied. Is that what was needed from him?  He had denied himself the joys of the flesh for far too long, what with the need for more resources. The constant missions, followed by crashing into sleep. The lack of proper medical care, despite Angela working seventeen-hour shifts. The fact he was one of the few remaining soldiers from before.

 

And his brother...

 

Genji groaned as he felt a tingle run through his body at the image of Hanzo in Hanamura that warm spring night. 

 

Genji's eyes fluttered closed as he folded his hands over his chest, intertwining his fingers and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he pulled in deep, lethargic breaths. The red under his eyelids slowly waved to black as he drifted away in the sun. He rolled his shoulder blades back and pressed into the hard ground as he attempted to find comfort in his own body. A comfort he knew would come in time.  

 

It was not time to think about such things now.  There was work to be done and wrongs to right. Genji did not have the time to wallow in the memories. He needed to find relief.

 

It started right after the recall.  Genji arrived and instantly, every part of his being strummed alive with the all-consuming need to...do something. It was not clear, just this anxiety to move. To do something. Anything.

 

Genji blamed Nepal for his newfound sensitivity.  Master Zenyatta and the other monks led a more simple life in the Himalayas; picturesque white scenes and a nearly eternal winter led to him partaking in practical resources to survive.  And that was the sole reason every one of his senses felt heightened to blinding levels. It wasn't until his master had comfortably settled into the routine of Overwatch that Genji realized the fault was in himself.

 

The fluorescent lights of his quarters would flicker with a persistent buzz. Meditation became near impossible when all he could focus on was a searing headache that built slowly behind his eyes and radiated down his spine. The scent of McCree’s five-alarm chili left him retching into the trash bin as the mixture of cinnamon, and ancho chili powder hit his nostrils and flipped his stomach.  

 

Under his skin, he could feel the dragon at his back contorting its own body and twisting what remained of his spine into knots. It left with a feeling of tightness in his being like his armor was suddenly a fraction too small to contain his body.

 

Worst was the agents themselves.  Brash voices would climb in volume as the drinks and stories flowed free until the mess hall was a babble of English and accents. Every word punched against his brain and hammered behind his cybernetic eyes. He struggled to remember some of the simple words of his second language behind the flurry in his mind. All of it compounded into a mess that persisted and pounded and rocked. 

 

And Hanzo...

 

Hanzo had sulked in the halls like a ghost.  He existed like a shadow; leaving no trace of his existence anywhere in the base.  He would appear for the mandatory meetings. Participate in the drills Winston would run.  Quietly defend on missions away. Always silent. Always at a safe distance to not get close to those around him. Erecting a barrier to keep everyone out of his heart, Genji included. 

 

Genji turned his face into the sun.   The breeze felt cool over his heated skin, and he shuttered, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind once again.  Hanzo was no longer the scion of the Shimada clan. Hanzo was just a man looking for redemption. Genji was only a man, seeking to reclaim a lost brother.  

 

Hanzo...

 

The years apart should have soured the appearance of his brother. He should have been stripped away his beauty and left him as nothing more than a bitter old man. There was a time that Genji hoped to see him again as a withered empty shell, completely torn apart by his grief. 

 

Instead, Hanzo seemed to age like a fine wine. His body still was still sculpted out of the purest slab of marble. Rock hard muscle rippled under his flawless skin, only marred by the tiniest of scars that flecked across his body and drew in Genji's eye. Thick, broad shoulder where he proudly displayed the swirling blue ink of his tattoo that spiraled down his arm and ended at his wrist and strong hands Genji remembered so well.  His dark hair peppered with grays that left him looking distinguished rather than old. The well-manicured beard should have reminded him of their father. Instead, it framed his still youthful features and made him look so severe and intense it made Genji’s stomach flutter in a way that wasn’t from fear.

 

Genji had hoped that time would have hardened his heart to the other man. The dark thoughts that fluttered in the back of his mind as a youth resurfaced with a vengeance in a moment.  His eyes found Hanzo in Hanamura, battling his way through the guards stationed to keep him out. Genji felt his body tightening then, much as it had been now. Needy and wanting.

 

Genji slowly unfurled his hands. Delicate fingers traced along his belly, mapping out the ridges of muscle along their way until he tangled his hand in the short black hair at the base of his cock. He would not touch though. Not yet.

 

It was soon leaving Hanzo with his proposal that the dreams began to plague him. Images of Hanzo while he trained.  Hanzo, pouring chilled water over his head after a long run. Genji, watching the droplets collect along the divots in his collarbone and drip down those hard pectorals and over his belly to collect and dampen the pants that clung desperately to Hanzo's tiny waist. Hanzo’s dark eyes turned toward him with such intensity and longing.

 

Genji let out a long, low groan as his hand slowly wrapped around his aching cock. He spread his legs wider and slowly began to move his hand up and down his aching need, smearing the droplets of precum along his length. Slicking him up.

 

Hanzo's dark gaze would finally turn on Genji.  How pretty his brother would look on his knees in front of him, shy eyes looking up, silently begging for permission to have Genji. 

 

And he would give it. Eagerly.

 

To have Hanzo's perfect plump lips wrap around the head of his cock and take him down inch by glorious inch until he could feel Hanzo's throat restrict. How he would brush Hanzo's hair back and gift him those words of encouragement Hanzo was always so desperate to hear.  

 

"You can take more, Anija. With practice, soon you can take it all the way,"  Genji licked his lips as his other hand tweaked and pulled at his own nipple. He thrust his hips up into the tight space of his cupped palm.

 

He would have Hanzo on his hands and knees. He would take him from behind so he could watch that puckering hole quiver with anticipation as he pressed the blunt head of his cock into Hanzo's tight clench.  He would drink in those whimpering moans as Hanzo dropped his head forward. His pride would not let him beg for what he wanted. 

 

Genji would make him ask for it.  Ask to be filled with his own brother's cock so deep.

 

Genji's thoughts shattered as he heard the snap of a twig.  He bolted upright, hand snatching at a piece of his chest plate and placing it over his red-hot erection, slick and eager to cum. 

 

He expected Bastion, as this was his garden. Possibly Angela or McCree, both overtly concerned with his mental well-being more often as of late. Zenyatta even, who understood more than anyone else the longing to be free and one with the universe.

 

Genji did not expect to see him. He did not expect Hanzo’s intense, dark eyes to linger on his bare chest, almost as if he would bore a hole straight into his soul with his gaze alone.

 

"Hanzo," He breathed, his voice coming out huskier than he expected and sent a shiver down his spine with just how vulnerable he sounded, wondering how much of his lewd display Hanzo had witnessed. How much he had heard. 

 

Hanzo's gaze locked with Genji’s as he moved forward. “You feel it, don’t you?” He asked.

 

Genji swallowed, his lips feeling numb as he watched his brother paced towards him, like a predator.  “Feel what, brother?” He managed out, trying to sound more in control that he felt. The pistons of his metal shoulder hissed as the valves released. A rush of air swept across the joints of where silicon met skin and cooled the artificial parts of his body.  

 

Hanzo stalked closer still, his dark eyes never moving off Genji.

 

“Just below your skin. There is a craving for something you cannot name. A desire you cannot place. Nothing satisfies it. It feels like the pang of hunger you cannot extinguish. A thirst you cannot quench.”

 

Genji rolled his shoulders back and managed a laugh, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing exactly how deeply the tone of his voice affected him. How under the metal chest plate that covered him, his cock was oozing with need dripping down his length and onto sac. “What of it? It comes and goes. It too will pass.”

 

Hanzo frowned. His eyes continued to roam over Genji’s exposed torso, slowly dropping lower and lower.

 

Genji felt a tightening in his chest as the other man neared and held firm to the small bit of metal he held between his legs.  Never before was he modest about his brother witnessing his body. Nudity was his natural state, and Hanzo had been well aware of that in the past.  

 

Hell, it was not the first time his brother witnessed him fully aroused, or gaining pleasure from his own hand. But this time felt so much different than before.  Gone was the disgust on his soured face. There was no tightness in Hanzo's body. Instead, he seemed...calm.

 

Genji licked his suddenly dry lips and peered up at Hanzo.  “Do you have nothing else to say to me, brother, or did you just come out here to talk about the way my bones feel under my skin?”

 

“Dragons belong together,” Hanzo stated.  “Father told us that once, do you remember Genji?” His eyes moved up, locking his gaze with the other.  

 

“I remember,” Genji nodded.  “Father was adamant about us connecting. He often lectured about how we needed to meet on equal grounds.  There was that looming fear that we would pull the Shimada clan apart if we could not come together.”

 

“He was right,” Hanzo hummed, amusement filtered into his voice as he stopped barely out of Genji’s reach. He knelt down in the grass inches away from Genji's leg.  Close enough that if he wanted, Genji could reach out and touch his brother's slowly rising chest. “We did destroy our family legacy. We could not come together then.”  Hanzo paused, letting his gaze roam over Genji’s exposed form before continuing. “It’s why you called me here, is it not? To try and bond once again, this time without the interference of the elders?” 

 

It was there, just a flash but Genji could see it just beyond his eyes. The dark electric blue essence that lived just below the skin of his arm, manifesting behind his hungry eyes.  Dragon eyes. “Do you think that this place, these people can get us to come together in a way our clan could not?” Hanzo asked, his voice a low rumble.

 

Genji leaned back on his elbows. He watched Hanzo’s Adam’s apple bob as the other’s electric blue eyes fixated on the juncture of his chest, where synthetic met skin  “I don’t think they can,” Genji stated. “Hanzo, I think that you and I must learn to bond on our terms, not theirs. No scions. No dealings. Just you and me. Together.”

 

The older Shimada let out another low hum of approval, apparently appeased with Genji’s answer before his eyes moved slowly up his clavicle, over his collarbone and up the long column of his neck.  Never in his life had Genji felt so thoroughly scrutinized as those blue eyes met him. “The dragons are demanding.” 

 

Genji’s mouth went dry. His eyes seemed more electric as he spoke, hungry and demanding.  The same color as the storm cloud that surrounded Hanzo as he unleashed the dragon’s fury.  The same beautiful, dominant color he witnessed on his final day in Hanamura. 

 

Fear spiked within him, but not a fear of what his brother would do to him.  Fear of what he could not control in himself. “Aren’t they always demanding?”  Genji smiled. He reached out, running a single finger slowly along Hanzo’s own exposed clavicle down to his navel. He barely touched, just a warning to have Hanzo pull back if he wanted. It was enough to see if he understood his brother's request. “Tell me, what do they demand of you now, brother?”

 

“You,” His voice was low and full of heat.  He leaned into the fleeting touch, pushing out his ample chest in a silent order to be touched. “They demand that I devour you, brother. They wish to be whole. Reunited with their kind.”

 

“Anija-”  He started. 

 

Hanzo surged forward. His arms tight around Genji's backside their lips crashed together. Desperate fury raked through his needy body as he clawed at Genji's exposed back, framing his legs around Genji's waist and crawling into his lap.

 

Genji tipped his head back, allowing his brother to have all of him. He could taste the lingering aroma of cheap cigarettes and sweet sake on his tongue. The quiet trembles that rippled through Hanzo's muscles as he clung frantically around Genji's shoulders. 

 

Greed poured thought Genji. His hands clung to the thick muscle of Hanzo's thighs under those thick hakama pants. He leaned into every sweep of Hanzo's tongue on his. Every hot puff of breath against his cheek. 

 

Equally as eager, Genji thought. Equally as aching.

 

Hanzo’s slick tongue would not stop moving. It danced along the line of his tongue before ramming down his throat and licked at his teeth.  It was as if the other man needed to taste every last inch of his mouth. He needed to feel just how real Genji still felt. 

 

“Touch me,” Hanzo ordered into Genji's mouth, his voice wracked and breathy, refusing even a moment apart from his brother before climbing back against his embrace, their bodies pressed together. His fingers clung to the sides of Genji’s face, pulling him back in for more kisses. Hot and desperate. Needy and demanding. 

 

How could he deny such a request? Genji reached up and groped at Hanzo’s hard pectorals. His chest swelled with pride at the needy little moans the other made as his fingers danced around the sensitive flesh. He needed to touch Hanzo everywhere. He needed to feel the hard line of the muscle and the rise of those dusty nipples against his fingers. How soft and plush they were as he squeezed, pulling a shudder of release from Hanzo as his fingers caught along the tail of his tattoo. 

 

Taste. He needed to taste. Genji abandoned the heat of his mouth, peppering open mouth kisses along Hanzo's jaw that traveled down, over his chin and jaw. Hot nips and bites that would leave vibrate purple marks on Hanzo collarbone as he traveled down further still.

 

Above him, Hanzo panted furiously. His chest heaving as he clung to Genji's head, pushing him down where he knew the other wanted to go. Pulling Genji close as he arched his back and nudged his chest against those swollen lips.  He could taste the salty sweat against his lips as his pink tongue darted out, flicking against the bean until it stood proud and erect for his mouth.

 

Hanzo cried out, gripping Genji’s hair hard in his hand as he rocked his hips forward, almost begging his brother. Almost.  He was hard already, leaking into those thick silk pants as Hanzo rubbed himself against the one piece of armor Genji that still sat in Genji's lap. Humping against it like a dog in heat when Genji finally took him into his mouth, rolling the nub between his teeth before pulling back, balancing Hanzo on the precipice of pleasure and pain.  

 

Not that Hanzo seemed to mind. Hanzo slowly found a rhythm against his brother's hips, rocking into him over and over as his hands threaded through Genji's dark hair, petting him like a good boy. Mewling out reserved words that meant nothing more than Hanzo was getting pleasured.  

 

Genji chuckled around his skin, lapping greedily at his clavicle as he moved across his chest to tease the other nipple just as much. How could it surprise him that his brother was nothing more than a greedy whore when it came to his passion?  He was so beautiful, huffing and panting against Genji's skin. Pressing soft kisses against Genji's scalp as he rocked forward, gaining all his pleasure from Genji's body alone.

 

He doesn't pull away until Hanzo needy whines turn into something more distressed.  Overstimulated, Hanzo trembled in his arms, whispering out more appeals for Genji to do more to him. Touch him other places. Free his trapped cock.

 

He could never deny his brother anything, never before and certainly not now. Not when his rosy pink, swollen nipples brushed against his cheek, still damp with his spit. Not when he choked so prettily on his own failing words. 

 

Genji's hands moved down, tracing the hard line of his stomach until he reached the tight knot of his pants and masterfully untied them.  He let them slide down, pooling against his lap as Hanzo's cock sprang to life, bobbing out and smacking into his cut stomach. 

 

Finally. Finally, Genji's mind groaned as he pulled Hanzo into another heated kiss, a mess of tongues and teeth as he gripped Hanzo's aching need.

 

Hanzo fit so beautifully in his hand. He writhed with each upward stroke of Genji's hand and mewled as fingers pulled down the soft folds of his head. Hanzo's hips jolted forward as he let his hot breath play against Genji's skin.  "Brother," He whined, biting hard at his lower lip before pulling Genji back against his mouth.

 

Below his skin, Genji can feel his dragon swirling. He can hear the hum of its power behind his eyes. Wanting to watch its own brothers craving for flesh. Waiting for Genji to relinquish control so it too may devour Hanzo just as eagerly. 

 

And it is a mirrored desire in the swirling blue of Hanzo's eyes. The unnatural color his brother only received when he was close to unleashing his inner spirits.  Genji wondered if Hanzo would allow it. Allow the dragons to manifest and consume his body whole.

 

He wondered if he would even mind.

 

"More," Hanzo breathed, his voice raspy with need.

Grappling Hanzo to the ground in his current state was easy. The man fell over; arms spread wide over his head as he arched his back into Genji's touch. His inky black air splayed against the grass.

 

"Father always said that I was to help you in any way you deemed, dear brother," Genji panted as he pulled the open shirt off Hanzo's shoulders before ripping the pants away as well.  

 

"So you are finally taking orders?" Hanzo's eyebrow quipped up. "Good. Then suck my cock."

 

Genji's mouth watered at the request. He felt himself tremble slightly as the electricity spiked through his veins at every sweeping contact of his brother's skin against his as he crawled over the top of Hanzo.

 

Hanzo's eyes were not on his though.  His gaze lingered on the hard line of Genji's erection, watching it swing below him and almost...almost kiss the tip of his cock. He let out another whine as he tossed his head back, "Genji," He cried.

 

Genji chuckled. He dropped his hips a fraction and allowed the tip of his cock to trace along Hanzo's own. Teasing his brother until Hanzo thrust his hips up. 

 

Delicious friction. Genji groaned and ground his hips into Hanzo's once, twice before he began to crawl back.  "I follow your orders, Anija." He pressed a line of hot kisses into Hanzo's skin as he traveled down, doting on him with sweet words.  "And only with proper encouragements."

 

Genji's mouth watered as he leaned on an elbow as he stroked Hanzo lazily with his opposite hands.  "There is no need to rush this," He mumbled as he rolled his fingers along the dark purple, engorged head.  Hanzo shuddered in response, his cock leaking out onto Genji's fingers. "No need at all."

 

He buried his nose in the thatch of well-groomed curls at the base of his cock, drinking in the acidic aroma of his natural scent. His mouth opened and he suckled sweetly at the base, his fingers dipping into the slick skin and rolling back his foreskin, exposing his sensitive cock to the morning air. 

 

Hanzo cried out, his legs curled around Genji's head as he gripped tightly to the grass under him. "Genji," His voice came out high pitched. Needy.

 

Genji's hands curled around those powerful thighs, pulling them apart as his pink tongue darted out to tease at the slit of his cock. He could taste the bittersweet cum as he rolled his tongue down over his length, lapping at him like a dog.  "Do you like this, Anija? Having your little brother between your legs and pleasuring you?"

 

Hanzo did not even have the shame to turn away. He nodded frantically, biting at his lower lip as he tore out fistfuls of grass. He did not care as Genji manipulated his legs, bending him in half until his knees pressed against his sides, exposing his whole being to Genji.

 

Genji groaned at the vision before him. His tongue trailed down the underside of Hanzo's cock until they reached his sac, already tight and ready to come.  The blotchy red face of Hanzo only further confirmed how close the other man was to make a mess of himself.

 

"Hold yourself, Brother," Genji panted, grabbing one of Hanzo's hands and pressing it to his inner knee. "I want my hands free for this."

 

Hanzo was too far gone. He gripped his legs and spread them wider, granting Genji more access to his nether region. Opening himself up so Genji could see all his most secret areas.

 

Genji lapped messily at his cock as his hands traveled down, pressing against Hanzo's taint and pouring more precum onto his waiting tongue.  Still, he would not take him down. Not all the way. He teased at his head with his wicked tongue until Hanzo trashed under him, demanding more attention. More friction.

 

Genji's hands traced along the curve of his ass, feeling that even here, the man was perfectly cut and muscular. How wonderfully tight his hole would be. How perfectly his skin would slap against Genji's own.  

 

He spread his cheeks wide, exposing that pink puckered hole that shone with slickness. Already puffy and contracting, looking for something to fill it up.

 

Hanzo practically yelled, his hands flying into Genji's hair the moment he felt the deep probing of his tongue against his hole. His thighs tight around Genji's ears, drawing him even tighter into that blooming hole.

 

A single finger dipped in, pulling at his rim as Genji's tongue probed deeper into that sweet hole, tasting the clean skin and lube. Letting his spit mix and smear against his face as he buried himself in deeper. 

 

Hanzo protested, pulling at his hair and trying to get him away. Ordering him once again to suck on his cock and bring him release, but Genji did not listen. How could he when Hanzo opened up so quickly? His body swallowed up around Genji's finger as he began to move it within him, taking his time to feel his brother relax back against the grass as the second finger easily entered him. Listening to the needy mewls of pleasure as Genji curled his fingers upwards and found that hiddle bundle of nerves within his brother's body.

 

Genji pressed open mouth kisses into his thighs as they fall away from his face. "Brother, were you playing with yourself before you came to see me?"

 

Hanzo thrashed under him, his back arching up like a cat in heat as he nods wildly.  "Needed you," He panted.

 

"Needed me?"  Genji smiled. He curled his fingers again, slipping in a third. He can already hear the squelching as Hanzo tightened himself around those digits, trapping Genji's hand in that impossible heat of his clutch. 

 

"Dragons," Hanzo panted, throwing an arm over his ruddy red face.  "Dragons told me. It hurt so much, Genji."

 

His dragon purred at the words, eager to hear more about the burning desire Hanzo had within him. "Is that what they want, Hanzo?"  Genji pulled his hand away, watching as Hanzo's hole clench around the air, trying to get filled again.

 

Hanzo nodded.  He dropped his hand away.  "They want to be together, Genji. Please."

 

He could never deny Hanzo anything. Not when he asked so pretty and looked so desperately needy. Genji's hands trembled as he used the lube still dripping from his fingers to slick up his needy cock as he moved back up Hanzo's body, pulling him down into another kiss as Hanzo wrapped his legs around Genji's middle, pressing his gaping hole against Genji's erection and pulling him in. His hands threaded through Genji's hair as he nuzzled against him.  "They demand you, Genji. Please. Please."

 

Their bodies fit together neatly. Hanzo groaned as slowly, the head of Genji's thick cock pushed deep into his waiting clutch. He slipped in with ease, the tight heat of Hanzo's body urging him forward until their hips connected and he could not go in any deeper.

 

It felt so right, his cock kissing the most intimate places on his brother's body as Hanzo shivered under him, adjusting to the sudden intrusion.  "Tell me if it is too much," Genji panted, stroking back Hanzo's hair and pressing tight-lipped kisses against his temple.

 

There was no pain on Hanzo's face though, nothing but the euphoria of finally being filled. Finally having his brother where he always belonged.  His strong hands traced down the length of Genji's artificial spine, never one flinching away from where metal met flesh. Instead, he touched, as if he knew precisely where Genji demanded it most, petting against his skin in slow, even circles.  "Move," He stated.

 

Genji complied, pulling out until just his head remained trapped within Hanzo's tight body before ramming forward, pulling a gurgling moan from Hanzo as the other met him, thrust for thrust. Hands gripped all over his skin, pressing against Hanzo's beautiful tits. Over his strong jaw. Anywhere he could reach.  "H-Hanzo," He panted, his voice wavering, unused to being used like this. "Hanzo please," He begged. He would not last long, not with how sweetly tight Hanzo was around his cock. Not with how gorgeous he looked spread out on the grass. Not with how haughty Hanzo looked while being speared open.

 

Genji groaned and rolled over until Hanzo was on top, still buried deep within him.  Hanzo blinked down at him, confusion in his face as to why Genji would choose to stop. Why he would want this when they were both so close. “To sit on his throne as lord of all,” He purred. "My beautiful dragon."

 

Hanzo preened under his words, his hands gripping Genji's shoulders as he began to move on him, hard and fast. His cock bobbed with every movement, slapping against Genji's stomach and leaving a line of precum that stretched long before snapping clean.

 

Under his skin, the dragon thrashed, thrusting up to meet Hanzo's. It gnawed at the inside of Genji's mind. He could see it on Hanzo's face, the way his features contorted and how he bit his lower lip.  He would not last much longer. Not at all. "Let them out, Hanzo," Genji's hand wrapped around the head of Hanzo's cock and squeezed. "Let them both be free."

 

Hanzo's eyes snapped open, locking his gaze with Genji.  He nodded. Slowly. In tandem they understood. All if it, every aching need that flushed under his skin and made him ache. All of it was to get close to their brothers once again. They were Shimadas. The Shimada's controlled the dragons. They were bound by blood to one another by duty and by love.

 

Energy crackled off Hanzo's skin as he began to move harder. A light blue aura encompassed his whole being and illuminated him beautifully.  "Genji," He whined as he threw his head back, is thighs trembled as he grew nearer and nearer. "Please Genji, give it to me. I-I-"

 

The power surged through his own body, not like when he was in battle. There was no rage and desire for blood. No howling scream of the dragon in his ear as he yielded his blade. It was no less intense though.  His vision went green as he began to thrust up into Hanzo, harder and faster as he listened to the mewling whines turn into declarations of passion. Genji's hand moved furiously over Hanzo's cock as he felt his hole clench up tight as every muscle in Hanzo's body contracted.

 

Hanzo threw his head back as he came. Ribbons of white painted Genji's chest as he continued to thrust upwards, milking Hanzo for everything he had until the other collapsed against him.

 

It wasn't enough though. It would never be enough.   Genji snarled and flipped them over again, ramming deeply into Hanzo's clenched hole, listening as Hanzo wailed like a cat in heat, his back arching, and claws scratching deep grooves into Genji's skin as his brother continued to fuck into his sweet hole.

 

He could feel it building quickly, the tightness in his balls and the tingling in his belly. "No one can ever satisfy you, Anija," He growled, feet digging into the soft earth as he folded Hanzo in half, fucking him deeply. Tightly.  "No one but me."

 

Hanzo panted. He nodded and clung to Genji's back, crying out as sharp teeth penetrated his skin. Marking. Claiming Hanzo as the dragon's own.

 

Genji cried out, voice loud and crackling as the first wave of his orgasm hit. Hanzo clutched around him, tightening his hole as Genji flowed out, filling his brother with his seed. His vision went white as he collapsed on top of Hanzo as if the world spinning off its axis and Hanzo was the only anchor he had to the world.

 

Hanzo shifts and he pulls out, feeling the mixture of his cum and lube dribble out of Hanzo's body and onto Genji's softening cock. Hands in his hair, petting him again, sweetly back into reality where the world is still, but Hanzo is still there, still holding him close as he comes down from his high.

 

He can feel relief pool inside him.  The Dragons are sated. Under his skin, he feels his dragon curl up against the small of his back, right where his tattoo lay. Slowly drifting off to sleep again. 

 

Slowly, he nuzzles against Hanzo's cheek, not saying anything.  There was nothing that needed to be said. Not anymore. 

 

They are bound. 

 

Connected.

 

Forever. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this piece as a part of the Genzo Zine to raise money for charity. All proceeds went to The International Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans and Intersexed Association! over at https://ilga.org/
> 
> It was a pleasure to work with some of the best writers and artists in the Genzo fandom!


End file.
